Candy Cane Kisses
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Demyx comes home to find Zexion in the Holiday spirit, enjoying a Candy Cane. Will he share the treat with his boyfriend? Holiday Themed Oneshot. Candy cane flavoured Lemon. Dexion. For all my readers. Happy holidays!


Candy Cane Kisses

* * *

To: All Crym's wonderful readers

From: Santa

* * *

Demyx walked slowly up the walkway to his apartment, nose buried in his colourful scarf. The winds were bitter cold as he shifted the guitar case on his shoulder in order to better pull out his keys. Smiling a little at the sight of the wreath and holiday lights that decorated the front of the ground floor apartment, the blond was slightly surprised to see them actually all lit up. He normally was the one to turn them on in the evening. At least that meant that Zexion was already home. The thought encouraged the man of dirty blond hair to hasten his movements up the walkway, eager to be back in a heated environment. Gloved fingers trembled as Demyx grabbed a hold of the chilled doorknob, pushing it in and moving inside as quickly as possible.

The wave of warmth that greeted him was welcome one and it began working its heated embrace on him from the moment that he entered the small entryway. Shaking off the snow that had gathered on his guitar case on the walk home, Demyx set his guitar down as he began to strip off his gloves, scarf, hat and other heavy winter clothes. When no one came to greet him at the door as he put all of his gear in the closet, the blond man smiled. Obviously Zexion was home, but was so caught up in something-probably a book-that the chances were that he hadn't even heard Demyx come in the door. He would have to remedy that and fast. Leaving his guitar leaning up against the wall in the entryway, the blond made his way into the moderately sized apartment, giving out a content sigh when he felt all his extremities beginning to thaw.

The sweet melody of music coming from the living room alerted Demyx as to where Zexion probably was. Following the sound around the corner, Demyx couldn't resist smiling, seeing the man of wayward pewter hair curled up in the armchair, legs tucked up underneath him. Zexion was, as predicted, fully engaged in a book. His smiled morphed into a full blown grin as the blond noted the majority of the light was coming from the modestly decorated Christmas tree that stood next to the chair. Other things barely registered to his mind as Demyx couldn't tear his gaze away from the younger man. The music that was playing was from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker, a half-finished glass of egg nog sat on the table in front of Zexion, and a candy cane was constantly switching places from between the pewter haired man's lips and fingers. Oh, it definitely seemed that Zexion was finally feeling the Christmas spirit today.

"I'm home, Zexy," Demyx smiled, not surprised when his boyfriend didn't seem startled by his sudden appearance. The slate haired man merely looked up from his book and gave the blond a short nod before returning to his reading. "Aw, is that any way to greet me?"

The petit man gave his candy cane an over exaggerated suck that sent a shiver down the blond's spine, a fact that Zexion was fully aware of. Hiding his smirk well, he turned to Demyx, "Welcome home. How was your day?" he questioned in the most deadpan voice he could muster.

Demyx let out loud laughter at the unenthusiastic question before coming over and sitting on the arm of the chair, wrapping an arm around Zexion's shoulders and pulling him close. "Fine, I get it. You want to be left to your book. Can I at least get a kiss?"

Letting out a soft chuckle of his own, the pewter haired man turned to face his boyfriend, smiling when the taller man leaned down and pressed their lips together in a gentle yet meaningful kiss. When they finally pulled away, Zexion didn't miss the sight of Demyx's tongue snaking out to taste the minty flavour that had been passed onto his lips. "You said you'd be later tonight."

"Nah," the blond shrugged, mind still occupied with thoughts of the candy cane and its flavour mixed with Zexion's. "The party kind of let out earlier than I thought. Why? Are you upset that I didn't give you lots of warning to get your boyfriend, the mailman, out of here? Am I going to find him stuffed in a closet somewhere or did he sneak out the backdoor?" a playful grin spread over his face while his eyes continued to focus on the red green and white striped stick.

Zexion just rolled his own cobalt eyes, taking another lick of his candy cane before turning away from his lover. "You are aware that our mailman is your Uncle Cid, right?"

The comment easily drew Demyx's attention away from the candy as he looked over at the smaller man with a look of pure disgust plastered on his face. "Ew! That's so gross!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

A light chuckle escaped Zexion as he started reading his book once more. Sticking the end of the dwindling treat back into his mouth, the smaller man knew that Demyx would want to go get a shower in order to feel better after a long night of work. Demyx was the lead singer and guitarist for a local cover band, one that was always in high demand, especially this time of year with all the holiday parties. The blond fully enjoyed his job and loved every single minute he was on stage.

For some reason though, Demyx had yet to move from his perch on the arm of Zexion's chair. Damn. Zexion thought that he would have at least another half hour before the blond was going to demand attention. Not that the younger man didn't want to shower his lover of the past year and a half with affection, but he had already decided on his plans for the evening and that just wasn't part of it…yet. Letting out a sigh that he hoped that Demyx heard, Zexion closed his book before reaching up and taking the small candy cane out of his mouth. "Aren't you going to take a shower?" the pewter haired man questioned, hoping that some of his annoyance was apparent in his voice.

"Um," Demyx said in an almost whimpered tone, completely ignoring his boyfriend's question. "Where did you get the candy cane?"

Rolling his eyes at such a Demyx-like question, Zexion made sure that he made an extremely exaggerated lick of the candy before looking at his lover with a small smile. "Oh this? Sora brought them into the café today and seeing as he is your cousin, I couldn't really say no when he was passing them out."

Demyx's aqua eyes were wide as saucers as he watched the candy stick's every movement, a fact that the younger man abused to the fullest. "Sora? Did he leave you one for me? Or did he tell you to share?" the blond's voice was almost childlike in his inquiry.

Zexion just shook his head, attempting not to smile and ruin his ruse. "No, he only had enough for the staff today, but he did say to tell you he was sorry."

A pout formed on Demyx's normally serene face, making the blond look years younger than his 24 years. "Really? He didn't? Oh," he said, his voice now holding so much depression. "Then do you think that I could have some of yours?"

As the words left Demyx's mouth, Zexion bit down on the remaining candy cane in his mouth with a large crunch. Chancing a look at the man next to him as he chewed his candy, the pewter haired man saw the blond's lower lip quivering and his big aqua eyes beginning to water. "Sorry, Dem," he answered, not quite as sincere as he should have sounded.

Demyx sniffed loudly as he listened to Zexion crunching on the candy. His boyfriend could be so cruel sometimes. The candy cane had probably been so tasty too. Now he would never know. That really sucked. "It's okay. I'm just going to take a shower, then go right to bed," the defeat was obvious in the blond's voice, something that the younger man noticed instantly and had to try desperately not to laugh at.

"Alright, I might already be in bed when you're done. I work the early shift tomorrow," he said turning around and leaning up for a kiss. Zexion was only slightly surprised at the fact that the expected kiss never came. Obviously Demyx was going to take this opportunity to sulk, and he was a master at doing just that. The blond then headed towards the bathroom with an obvious drag to his steps. Everything was going exactly to Zexion's plan. He knew very well that candy canes were one of his lover's absolute favourite holiday treats, and it would be the first thing that the Demyx would notice and would want when he got home.

The pewter haired man had been trying to pull this off for the past week, since his lover had gone through and decorated their apartment for the Christmas holiday that was less than two weeks away now. No matter how indifferent he always acted, Zexion really did love the holiday season, as well as how excited his lover got for it. And this year, Demyx would be getting a Christmas present a little early. As soon as he heard the pipes squeal when Demyx turned on the water in the shower, Zexion stuck a marker in the antique copy of Dickens' Christmas Carol that he had been reading and placed it on the coffee table, getting up and turning off all the lights in the room before rushing into the bedroom in order to finish getting everything ready.

….

Demyx shook his head, sending drops of water everywhere as he began to dry himself off. His plan was to go out and seduce Zexion away from his book, maybe have a little taste of something sweet, and then they could have a late night snack together. Especially if Zexion still tasted like the candy cane he had been eating earlier. That flavour mixed with Zexion's natural taste was so intoxicating. It had taken everything in him to act so depressed earlier in hopes of planting the idea of pity sex in his lover's mind, or so he hoped he had. Not bothering to put any clothes back on in hopes that he wouldn't be needing them again, Demyx deposited all the clothing into the hamper there in the bathroom.

Opening the door to the bathroom, Demyx stuck his head out the door, looking down the hallway. He had a perfect view of the living room from there, but surprisingly enough, he wasn't able to see Zexion in his chair anymore and all the lights turned off. Well, that was odd. Most of the time, a book would keep his lover awake for hours, no matter how early he had to work. Reaching up and scratching his still damp hair, the blond wondered where his boyfriend could have gone. Then again, it really was late and the pewter haired mad did have to work in the morning, so he shouldn't have gone out anywhere. With the realization that it really was so late and Zexion actually having to get up before 6am, Demyx frowned at the thought of his lover already going to bed. Thinking that he had missed his opportunity to have a little fun with the petit man, the blond hung his head and made his way out into the hallway, uncaring of his nudity. Maybe if he was lucky, Zexion wouldn't be fully asleep yet and he could get a little cuddle at least.

There was an odd sensation that was boiling down in the pit of the blond's stomach that he just couldn't name. He took hold of the doorknob leading into the bedroom and with a final longing look towards the dark living room, he pushed the door open. As soon as he did, Demyx found himself assaulted by a wave of sweet smelling air, the scent easily being identified as that of candy canes. A little confused, the blond looked up to figure out where the smell was coming from. What he saw however stopped him dead in his tracks, mouth hanging agape.

Zexion was indeed already in bed, but sleep was apparently the last thing on his mind. He was sprawled out in the large bed; completely naked except for the Santa hat that was perched just so on his head, the small white pompom hanging over his bright cobalt eyes. Demyx found himself burning up at the sight and as his eyes trailed down to first see the candy cane that was hanging from between full pink lips, the blond could already feel his arousal beginning to grow. He continued to take in the sight of his lover and when he saw the two candy canes placed in the shape of a heart on Zexion's chest, Demyx knew that he wouldn't be able to control his body's reaction. When he saw that Zexion was already fully erect, a candy cane hanging from his length, it was the last straw for the blond.

"Merry Christmas," Zexion whispered, his voice already sounding slightly airy.

"Merry Christmas, Zexy," Demyx grinned with a predatory look on his features. His body was visibly reacting, his penis rapidly hardening at just the sight of his lover in such a position. He couldn't even stay mad at the younger man for lying about not having any more candy canes. With slow and deliberate steps, the blond walked over towards the bed, sitting on the edge, right next to the pale man's hips. Reaching one hand up, he allowed long fingers to dance over the flat expanse of Zexion's stomach, up along the bottom of his ribcage, then back down again to circle around his navel.

As the fingers trailed over the smooth skin, the pewter haired man shivered, the sensations caused by the moving digits absolutely incredible, sending lances of pure pleasure through his entire body. Maybe he had gotten himself a little too aroused while waiting for Demyx to get out of the shower. When he felt the rough and calloused fingers beginning to dip lower and lower until they were barely brushing the thick patch of wiry hair that framed the base of his erection, Zexion was having a hard time keeping his composure. The thoughts of Demyx in the shower along with his hand had gotten him to this point. And judging by how eager the questing fingers seemed to be, the blond wanted this just as much.

With a playful smile, the taller man continued to tease his lover, allowing his fingers to travel closer and closer to where Zexion wanted. When the pewter haired man began to squirm under his touch, Demyx knew that if he didn't hurry up, it might be the last thing that he would get to do tonight. Zexion would cut him off and that man had a surprising amount of will power if he said he didn't want any more and the blond tried to keep going. Running his fingers through the tangle of hairs that were there, he slowly began to push his digits closer towards the pale man's awaiting length. The taller man watched with rapt interest as the pewter haired man's penis twitched in anticipation. Each time that it did, the candy cane that was hooked right below the swollen head moved with it and that was what had really caught Demyx's attention.

Unable to resist any longer, long fingers wrapped around the thick shaft, the petit man gasping out at the action. Demyx could only continue to grin at his boyfriend's reactions. Zexion was always so receptive to even the lightest touch. Making sure that his fingers were wrapped over the candy cane that was there as well, the blond began to pump it up and down at a steady rhythm, the thick candy moving up and down with the motion.

With his candy cane falling from between his lips as he gasped out loudly at the touch, and his arms reaching off to the side to grip at the sheets under him, Zexion could not believe just how much he was enjoying this already. It had been a plan that he had come up with due to the constant trail of holiday shoppers he had seen in the café recently and one too many giggling young girls hanging off a boyfriend's arm and ordering a 'Candy Cane Swirl Chai Latte Supreme'. To think that he had been able to combine sex with his lover along with Demyx's favourite holiday treat served as a bonus for Zexion. Feeling the hook of the candy treat running up and down his length, squeezing it even more than the long fingers already did made the slate haired man whimper out desperately.

"I think I now know what I want for Christmas every year," Demyx smirked as he felt the strong pulse of blood pumping through his boyfriend's member as his hand continued to stroke it. It was a different sensation to feel the hard candy moving along with his fingers, especially when the swollen head of the slate haired man's erection did not allow it to go up any further. Each time the man beside him let out another string of arousal filled whimpers, the blond tightened his grip briefly, until he heard the tell-tale sound of the candy cane cracking. "Oh look, I think I broke the candy cane. Whatever shall I do?" he questioned playfully as he lifted the now broken off long piece of candy to his mouth, licking it only three times before crunching down on it. That left only the hook of the candy hanging from the thick erection.

Groaning as once again those dexterous fingers squeezed tightly around his hard cock, Zexion attempted to roll his hips upwards, wanting to feel much more than just the teasing fingers. The thoughts of what Demyx would do to him had helped his body get ready for this, and it was almost painfully obvious as to how well that had worked. "Do something…anything! Just hurry it up, whatever you de…decide on. Please!" he gasped as he tightened his grip on the sheets beneath him, unsure of just how long he was going to last.

Laughing lightly at the smaller man's situation, it didn't take long for Demyx to decide on a course of action. "I think I want to try a taste," he whispered huskily as his fingers unwrapped slowly from the thick cock. Slowly, he moved his body to rest between his lover's legs, lowering himself down and moving his hands to ghost over Zexion's hips, preventing the smaller man from thrusting upwards. Offering a saucy smirk, the blond then leaned down until his face was only centimeters from its destination. He wouldn't lie; he could already smell the candy mixed with the slate haired man's natural musk and it had him as hard as a rock already.

Zexion took in a sharp breath when he felt the heated breath on the sensitive head of his penis. He could only hope that the blond was not in a teasing mood at the moment. The tight hold on his hips prevented him from being the one to move this further, and his lover just seemed to be sitting there, staring. "Demyx…" He growled, the single word showcasing both his arousal and frustration. Receiving a chuckle from the taller man, Zexion could only take in a sharp breath when he felt the heat and moisture of Demyx's tongue lick lavishly over the head of his erection.

The salty flavour of his boyfriend invaded the blond's mouth, along with a slight hint of the sweetness of the candy cane. It was thoroughly intoxicating and it caused Demyx's own cock to twitch against the mattress beneath him. Giving the slate haired man no warning at all, he took the entire length into his mouth, the feeling of the candy cane hook still wrapped under the hardened head interesting against his tongue. But that sticky sweetness added so much to this encounter. Hearing the whimpers from Zexion increasing in volume and frequency, the blond knew that this would be over quickly. Humming around the thick cock, Demyx continued to hold the petit man's hips to prevent him from thrusting up. Using his tongue liberally, the taller man used it to play with the candy, pressing it harshly into the underside of the lengthy penis and into the hypersensitive vein that ran there.

Groaning loudly, the pewter haired man finally released his death grip on the sheets beneath him, hands instantly flying to bury in his lover's still damp hair. Despite every attempt he made to force Demyx's mouth down further on his length once again, the blond stayed in the same place. His tongue however, didn't. Swirling his tongue, and in turn twisting the candy cane around the shaft, the flavours continued to mix inside the taller man's mouth, creating a taste that was unlike anything else he had ever tasted before. With another hum sending vibrations through Zexion's hardened length and straight to the heated ball of arousal that was quickly forming in the very bottom of his stomach; the smaller man gasped his lover's name out to signify just how close he was.

Pausing his tongues movements, Demyx took one moment to smirk around the erection in his mouth. He loved this moment, when his petit boyfriend was so close to the edge but didn't want it to end. At least he wasn't fighting it tonight. Knowing that beginning to tease Zexion at this point would probably result in the smaller man deciding that he was done after this, leaving no relief for Demyx himself, the blond moved his tongue so that he was pressing it firmly against the swollen head of his boyfriend's cock. That caused more clear pearls of precum to be pushed into Demyx's eagerly awaiting mouth. Continuing that, the blond knew that it still wouldn't be enough for his lover to be pushed over the edge finally releasing one hop, thin fingers down along pale flesh until they were resting on his inner thigh, close enough that Demyx's cheeks would brush against them every time he moved. Taking a deep breath, the blond then slid his lips down again, engulfing the entire length to the hilt once more. At the same time, he moved his fingers downwards even more, not to play with the tempting testicles that were right there, but something much more enticing. Without even brushing up against the rougher skin of his boyfriend's sac, the taller man's fingers moved behind it towards their ultimate destination. But what he found there caught him completely off guard, causing him to gag a little on the thick cock in his mouth.

Instead of finding only the rough patch of skin as expected, the blond was surprised to find something already there. Not stopping his ministrations along the length still in his mouth, Demyx allowed his fingers to brush over the thick candy that was buried deep inside his lovers body, only a few inches remaining out of his body. As he once again took the entire shaft of Zexion's erection deep into his throat, the taller man's fingers wrapped around that part of the candy stick, slowly pulling it out of the tight passage. The petit man gasped deeply at the movement of thick rod, his fingers flexing in their hold of the blond hair. When his boyfriend thrust the candy cane harshly back into the slick passage, and at the same time as his tongue pressed firmly against that particular vein on the underside of his penis, pushing the remains of the smaller candy cane against it proved to be all that Zexion needed. "Demyx!" He cried out as the heat exploded throughout his entire body.

With one hand still holding onto the slate haired man's thighs, he blond kept Zexion fairly still as the orgasm ripped through the smaller body. It was a very intense flavour, the combination of the candy cane and the petit man's cum as it filled the taller man's mouth, but he swallowed every drop gladly. The smaller man's body continued to attempt to jerk upwards with the intensity of the waves of pleasure that racked his body. He finally released his hold on his boyfriend's hair, his arms falling back down onto the bed once again. It had surprised even him just how hot this had been, the extreme sensations that were flooding through his body catching him off guard. He had never expected that the addition of candy canes into their sex could be so incredible. It had been something that he had done just for Demyx, but he was pleasantly surprised at how much he was enjoying this as well.

Demyx finally allowed the still hard shaft to fall from between his lips as he looked up his lover's body with a grin to the pleasure contorted face. "Going to be okay there?" he laughed his hand not letting go of the thick cane that remained buried deep inside the small body.

Panting heavily as he let out a single chuckle, the slate haired man lifted one arm up and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. He could still feel every inch of the thick candy cane that was still deep inside him, and the fact that it was being moved ever so slightly made the after effects of his orgasm begin to fade already. He was still feeling extremely sensitive to every touch though. Each brush of flesh that Demyx made against his as the blond sat up sent tremors through the smaller man as he continued to try and catch his breath. Before he was able to answer the probable rhetorical question that had been posed to him, the pewter haired man found himself whimpering again, words escaping him as his lover pulled the thick candy cane mostly out of his body.

The blond could only smirk at the slate haired man's reactions. He had honestly never expected Zexion to do something like this. Not that they had a boring sex life, in fact, they were very active together and never found it necessary to bring many other toys into their bedroom activities. For the smaller man to decide to this was very much a surprise to the blond. Not that he was complaining in the least. He would not let an experience like this go to waste. He slowly set a rhythm for the gentle pumps he made with the oversized candy cane in and out of his lover's body, doing his best not to pull it out harshly and take Zexion himself. As aroused as he was, he still would not use the petit man like that. Zexion's pleasure was just as – if not more – important than his own.

As he continued to thrust the thick rod in and out of his lover's body, the blond man leaned forward until his face was even with the pale man's chest, and more importantly, the two candy canes that remained there in a heart shape. With a smirk, he allowed his tongue to snake out and trace along the two sticks of candy that were placed there in a heart shape. With a smirk, he allowed his tongue to snake out and trace along the two sticks of candy that were placed there. Lavishly he licked at them, loving the taste that flooded over his tongue, the sweetness mixed with the taste of Zexion's sweat. As he continued his ministrations there, the slate haired man felt the fire returning to his body, reigniting the still smoldering flames of desire deep within him. Demyx knew his lover's body inside and out, knowing just the things to do to him to get the most reaction. The thick candy cane that moved so deeply inside him was an amazing sensation, scraping along his internal walls sent shivers through all of his extremities and down once again through his length, ensuring that it was at a full state of hardness once more.

The blond could only smile against the pale chest when he felt the erection pressing against him once again. As much as his lover had a turn on turn off libido, once the petit man got going and in the mood, he had crazy stamina, which was nothing that Demyx would ever complain about or deny. Lifting his mouth off the now sticky candies laying on his boyfriend's chest, the taller man looked up into the flushed face of his lover, smiling when he saw that Zexion's arm was still lying over his face. Lifting his free hand up, he laced his fingers with the slate haired man's, helping to move the arm, moving those stunning cobalt eyes. Pale green met bright blue and no words were needed to express the love and emotions that they wanted to say. Everything was reflected there. Including the silent order from Zexion for the blond to hurry up.

With a light chuckle, Demyx say up once again, notice briefly that most of the red and green stripes had been licked off the candy canes on his lover's chest. And they had been tasty too. Slowing the pace of his hand moving the largest candy cane to a mere snail's pace, the blond then angled it just right, thrusting it in harshly, the blunt end pressing directly into his boyfriend's sweet spot. He was rewarded with Zexion's deep moan and his body thrusting down onto the candy rod. This was more than enough for Demyx. After only hitting the petit man's prostate the once, he slowly began to pull the candy cane fully out of the tight passage, loving the sound of the smaller man gasping and whimpering at the removal.

"I keep forgetting how long these things are," grinned the blond when the full 16" candy was completely out of his boyfriend. "But did you really need to leave the wrapper on it?" he laughed as he brought the candy to his mouth and gave it a long and sensual lick.

Zexion rolled his eyes at the very Demyx-ish thing to say and do. "Because I wasn't looking forward to cleaning out the mess it would leave." The comment was met with deep chuckles from the taller man, knowing just how fastidiously clean his lover was. He was actually surprised that the pewter haired man could stand having the sticky candy still on his chest, as well as the sticky residue along his still length. Demyx would continue to enjoy this while it lasted though.

"Which lube did my naughty little Christmas elf chose for me to use tonight, hmm?" hummed the blond with a smile as he reached one hand, the one that was not still entangled with his lover's up to where he noticed the discarded tube that Zexion had used earlier, most likely for the largest of the candy canes. Popping the cover up on the clear bottle, the taller man could easily smell a strong minty scent coming from the clear gel. "How appropriate," he smiled as he accepted a little assistance from his boyfriend to pour a generous amount into Demyx's awaiting palm. Offering the petit man a saucy smile, the taller man reached his free hand down, and for the first time that evening, touched his own awaiting length.

Gasping at the first contact, the blond didn't break eye contact as long fingers still warm from the contact he had with Zexion's body wrapped tightly around his own erection. Running his hand gently up and down, spreading the lube, Demyx couldn't tear his eyes from Zexion's face that was fully flushed and had a twinkle of arousal in those endless blue eyes. The friction that his hand created stoked the lust that he had for his lover even further and it showed. When he felt another hand wrap around his own and increase the pace he had set, it brought a loud groan from the taller man. Panting heavily at the added tightness, the blond leaned in, capturing the smaller man's lips with his own. The slate haired man responded eagerly to the kiss, lips parting instantly to allow his boyfriend's tongue entrance.

Their mouths preformed an erotic dual as they tasted every familiar inch of the other, the combined flavour and Zexion's previous orgasm mixing with the natural flavour of both men. Swallowing every sound that attempted to escape the petit man, Demyx knew that despite having a release so recently that his boyfriend was completely turned on once more and would not be able to last that long again. Pulling away from the kiss, the taller man was not surprised when the slate haired man's teeth attached to his lower lip, the slight pain sending a shuttering breath trough Demyx's body. At that moment, he stopped pumping along his own length, the smaller hand on top of his doing the same. "Are you ready?" the blond whispered, his lip still trapped between his lover's teeth.

A lustful moan along with several rolls of his hips upwards was how Zexion communicated to his boyfriend, squeezing the hand within his own tightly. his other hand then returned between their bodies and taking ahold once again of the blond's cock that was now well slicked with the lube, still not able to find words thanks to the arousal that had overtaken all of his senses, the petit man could only tell his lover what he wanted through his movements. When his legs spread as far as he could comfortably spread them, Zexion then slid his body down the bed a little further until his body was flush up against the taller man's hips. Feeling his own hand pressing against the deep cleft between the rounded globes of his own ass only turned the pewter haired man on even further. With a gentle guiding hand, he maneuvered the heavy length until the swollen head was pressed firmly against the stretched entrance to his body.

With heavy pants, Demyx allowed his lover to take the temporary control that he wanted. His own free hand slid down the pale skin of Zexion's side until it was resting on the petit man's hip, gripping at it tightly. When he could feel the rougher skin of his boyfriend's asshole against the over sensitized head of his penis, that's when he lost control. Giving the softer skin of the smaller man's hip another tight squeeze, he then began to roll his hips forward, pushing into the barely stretched entrance. Both men gasped Demyx from the overwhelming tightness and heat that surrounded just the head of his erection, and Zexion from the hint of pain that shot up his spine. But that pain was easily ignored due to the pleasure that he felt from the fullness that his lover's length brought him. Slowly the blond continued to push in inch by inch until he was finally buried up to the hilt.

Both men remained stationary for a few moments in order to give the slate haired man a moment to become accustomed to the sensations, but it didn't take long. Giving the hand within his hold another squeeze at the same time as he lifted his legs up and wrapped them around the taller man's waist, Zexion signified he was well beyond ready for this. That was all that the blond needed to begin pulling slowly out of the smaller body until only the head of his cock remained inside the petit man before thrusting back in. his movements were gentle and slow, each thrust drawing a soft whimper from the pewter haired man, fueling him even further. Wanting to bring his lover as much pleasure as possible, each time his length pushed back into the moist cavern of Zexion's anus, Demyx would jerk his hips upwards as well in an attempt to rediscover that spot deep inside his boyfriend.

Hooking his ankles around the taller man's back, the slate haired man reached his free hand up the shirt distance to his stiff member, wrapping long fingers around it and giving a few testing pumps in time with the forceful thrusts that were being driven inside his body. Groaning out as he felt the thick length going deeper still, Zexion wanted more. Beginning with increasing the pace of his own hand's pumping, the petit man then began to rock his hips downwards in time with it, effectively enticing his lover to start thrusting into him with more vigor.

Amazed at the tightness of his boyfriend's body still, Demyx finally gave into his own urges once prompted by the smaller man's movements and began to thrust into him rapidly and without restraint. All around every inch of his shaft he could feel Zexion's internal muscles squeezing him and constricting, attempting to keep him buried inside. It all made the friction so much more intense and it was all that the blond could do to stave off his own impending orgasm for at least a few more moments. With every thrust and accompanying pant, he sensed it was coming closer though. Each time he pushed back into the heated entrance, he jerked his hips up harsher than before, effectively timing them as Zexion rolled his own hips downwards.

Suddenly the petit man felt that incredible spike of pleasure deep inside him once again, and Zexion knew that his boyfriend had found his prostate for a second time this evening. And judging by the intensity that the blond pounded into him, the pleasure was reciprocated. "Demyx!" he cried out, his voice finally returning to him as his hand continued to pump along his length, squeezing it tightly every time that spot was pressed against. Gripping the taller man's hand for dear life, the petit man continued to rock his body down, impaling himself as hard as possible; the fire in the lowest part of his stomach suddenly began to rage out of control and exploded for the second time that night, this time with no other warning. With his hand pumping furiously along his erection, Zexion could barely breathe as his body was over taken with orgasm once again.

Feeling the spasm wracking his body, it was all that the slate haired man could do to fight off the blackness that threatened to swallow him as the orgasm rushed through him once more. He could feel the spurts of thick cum shooting out from the tip of his hard cock, shooting up and hitting the blond's chest. Falling back, completely exhausted, Zexion allowed his hand to slip down to fall on the bed once again, while the other remained entwined with the blond's as his body shuttered and moved on its own.

The extra constriction around his length proved to be too much for Demyx to handle as well. With a long moan and a whisper of his lover's name, the blond felt a multitude of sensations burst forth from him all at once. It was overwhelming him until his own orgasm hit, and it was all that the taller man could do to not increase his pace of thrusting into the petit body as he felt his own body jerking forcefully as the waves of orgasm ripped through his body, his own ejaculate filling Zexion's rectum. Panting his lover's name out repeatedly with every harsh thrust he made into the tight heat, the blond finally lost all strength and collapsed onto the smaller man's chest, ignoring the sticky candy cane that was now pressed between them.

When the blackness cleared from both their vision and their bodies were once again under their control, Demyx lifted their still clasped hands to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's knuckles. "Merry Christmas, Zexy. I love you."

"I love you too, Dem. Merry Christmas," the petit man responded with a smile. Though he felt the desire to go wash off the sticky remains of the sweet treats off his chest and softening penis, Zexion was far too sated and comfortable at the moment. Besides, the blond still hadn't pulled out of him yet and the smaller man knew that meant that he wouldn't be going anywhere until Demyx decided to move.

With a chuckle, Demyx then snuggled his face into the side of his boyfriend's neck, taking in the sweet and salty musk that radiated off the sweat slickened skin. "I think that this was the best present ever. And I don't think I ever want to eat another candy cane any other way again."

At the husky words, Zexion shivered slightly, knowing that he wouldn't oppose to doing this again either. "Just do me a favour and don't ask Sora for the candy canes," he warned as he shifted his body just a little, drawing a sharp hiss from his boyfriend. Damn. He really did have to work the early shift in the morning and would actually need sleep at some point tonight. But that would come. Eventually. Probably after Demyx came a couple more times.

"Why shouldn't I ask Sora for the candy canes? I think he buys an entire store's worth every year so he always has extras," laughed Demyx.

"Because," the slate haired man sighed, "because he is a nosey little bugger and wouldn't leave me alone until he figured out exactly why I wanted the candy canes. It's very disturbing talking to you cousin about out sex life and even more so because he always wants to know details."

The blond could only laugh harder at his boyfriend's explanation. "Sora probably just wants pointers on how to keep Riku entertained. Don't take anything he says too seriously. Now, about that candy cane that you didn't unwrap…" Demyx grinned with a mischievous tone in his voice as he picked up the largest of all the candy canes and ran it along his lover's side, sending shivers along the pale flesh.

Zexion could only whimper at the contact, thinking briefly that maybe he should just call in sick for the morning. He had seen the glint of curiosity still shining in Demyx's emerald eyes and he knew that he wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. And all that the petit man could think of was that he was looking forward to anything and everything that his lover had in store for him.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Yule, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year! Happy holidays to all of you and yours! May the season bring you all happiness, good times and lots of fun presents!


End file.
